Achillies' Heel
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione Granger was never Hermione Granger, but Mya Athena Rosalie Hermione Riddle, daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort. In a fit of defiance, she ran away and made up Hermione Granger. But what happens when her well laid plans fall apart? HGxHP RWxLG
1. Beginnings

Hope you enjoy this new, and hopefully unique, story. These are the type I like to read. Not sure where the plot is going, but I have plans :)  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Beginning**

A young girl walked down the corridors of Azkaban, her gazed fixed firmly on the man in front of her. He finally stopped at a cell and turned to the girl. "Here she is, Miss. Call us if you need anything." The guard smiled at the child. The girl nodded and turned to face the woman in the cell. "Hello, Mother."

Bellatrix watched as her daughter sat down outside her cell, her hand winding under the bars towards her own. Smiling slightly, a feat only her daughter or husband could get her to do, the mad witch took her child's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I got my Hogwarts letter today. I can't wait to go. Of course, I'll be in Slytherin with cousin Draco, like you and Father." The eleven year old told her excitedly. "No. You won't be going!" Bellatrix snapped.

The girl's soft blue green eyes became sad. "Why?" She asked. "You are the daughter of the Dark Lord, that fool Dumbledore will most likely kill you. And we need to continue your training, if you are to stand at your father's side when he returns that is." Bellatrix replied, her hand gently stroking her daughter's black curls.

"But mother! I want to go. Please." The girl pleaded, her eyes usually covered with a shield open and showing grief.

"No, that is final!" Bellatrix growled. The girl sighed. "Yes Mother. Where is Rodolphus?" She asked. "I am here, child." The deep voice of Bellatrix's husband reassured the child. The girl grinned and grasped his hand through the bars next to Bellatrix's cell. "Hey." She greeted the man who had acted like her father in the absence of her own.

Alone, in the cell three down from this reunion, sat a rugged man. His sunken eyes watched from the darkness as the young girl was reunited with her family. He listened as the girl argued with her mother, hearing who her father was. Unlike many of the other prisoners here, he was not as mad or delirious as his neighbours. He alone had heard about the heir.

Of course, the girl child had visited many times through the years and he had heard a number of times who her father was. But he could do nothing but watch and listen, no way to warn everyone. Tired, Sirius Black turned his back on his cousin and her family.

September the first arrived quickly and found a young girl with her wand pointed out to the road. She was eleven years old and her normally black hair was spelled a honey brown and bushy. Her usually blue green eyes were spelled a chocolate brown and her teeth had grown. She too was a little shorter and a little plumper than normal.

The Knight Bus arrived with a bang beside the girl and let her on. She gave them the destination and they were off, speeding through the traffic, unseen to the naked eye. After a quick journey, the Knight Bus came to a halt in front of Kings Cross Station. The girl thanked the conductor and hurried into the station.

Once there, she watched as a boy about her age with a toad followed an elderly woman through the barrier. Copying him, she too strode through the barrier and onto the platform. She looked in awe at the scarlet engine before her, still not quite believing that she was running away to Hogwarts.

Nervously, the same girl waited amongst the other students for her name to be called. She wasn't waiting for her birth name, no, she was waiting for her made up name. She had owled Dumbledore, applying a charm to the letter that made him see her name as her made up name and see her as a Muggleborn.

Finally, her name was called and the girl walked nervously up to the front. "It's okay, relax. You're fine." She muttered. She absently heard a boy, Ron Weasley, mutter something to another dark haired boy. "She's mental that one."

The big hat was placed on her head and the girl tensed, waiting for the voice.

"Ah, another heir of Slytherin has arrived. I know right where to put you." The hat whispered in her ear. 'No! You can't. I'm posing as a Muggleborn, plus Draco knows me too well. I have to be put elsewhere. I don't want to be dragged home.' The girl thought, her eyes closed in desperation.

"Not Slytherin? Hmm, lets see what else is here. You are very bright, way above your peers and even some of the teachers. Maybe Ravenclaw? No, no. There is something else here, something deeper." The hat whispered, it's voice resounding in the girl's ear.

"A bravery so great, it rivals Godric Gryffindor's himself. I foresee many a battle for you. Ones in which you will always be left standing, a true Warrior and a pillar of strength for those around you. Loved by all, a most powerful witch indeed." The Hat crooned. "It'll have to be….GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl hopped off the stool and took her seat amongst her new house table. Thus began the girl's life as Hermione Granger.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I loved writing this and have many plans as to where this story is going, so stay tuned. Next Chapter: Mya's Birthday and she is introduced to all


	2. Birthday

As promised, the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this so far and I will try to get the chapters up soon, for all my stories.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Birthday**

A raven haired beauty sat lounging by a pool, her pale skin slightly tanned. She let out a soft sigh and began to idly trail her hand over the Chlorinated water by her side, loving the feel of the cool moisture.

She couldn't believe it. She had gotten away with going to Hogwarts and not even her parents had managed to find her alternate persona. "Mya!" A shrill cry made the girl sit up slightly. "Mya Athena Rosalie Hermione Riddle, come inside at once!" The same voice cried again.

Mya winced; the full name meant business when her Aunt shouted it like that. With another sigh, the seventeen year old reluctantly got to her feet. She headed inside, her flip flops lightly slapping on the marble of the Lestrange Manor.

"Yes, Aunt Cissa?" Mya inquired, entering her bedroom where a fuming Narcissa Malfoy stood, hands on her slim hips. "The ball is in two hours! You still have to do your hair and take a bath." Narcissa snapped. Mya nodded and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry Aunt Cissa. I just wanted time to myself. It is my Birthday." She said sadly.

Narcissa's face softened and she gently pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm sorry, Mya. But you really do need to get ready." She told the girl. Mya nodded and headed into the bathroom where a House Elf had drawn up a bath with the scent of lavender.

Two hours later and Mya was sat at her dressing table, awaiting her date to the ball, her cousin. There was a knock on the door and it slid open. Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room, stopping in shock when he saw his cousin. She looked like an Angel.

Her black curls flowed to her waist, roses woven in the mass, and she wore tight fitting robes with a slit on one side, showing a shapely leg. Draco chuckled. "I'm going to be fighting the guys off with a stick, forget the wand." He joked. The two cousins smiled at each other, and Draco led Mya to the ball room.

The cousins laughed and joked the whole way there. They were more like brother and sister than cousins, Mya having spent a lot of time with Draco when she wasn't training.

Mya had been trained in all types of combat, hand to hand, sword and knife, duelling and martial arts. She, along with a select group of Deatheaters' children, studied potions with Professor Snape. Mya knew so many spells, more than some adults. She also was incredibly smart and progressed quickly. Even in school she was holding back a little.

Also, no-one had truly seen Mya since she was a baby, only her family and close personal friend, Blaise Zambini. Mya had been glamoured every time she went out in public, or had lessons with Snape. She was the only girl in the class, so was glamoured to be a boy. She pretended to be Bellatrix's son, Mason Lestrange. Snape knew who she was, but had never actually seen her. But tonight, everyone would.

Draco turned to Mya and shot a wink before glamouring her and her clothes to those of Mason. The doors swung open and Draco appeared, Mason Lestrange on his arm. Blaise, knowing who Mason really was, leaned over to Vincent Crabbe. "I always knew he was gay." He muttered. Crabbe, not knowing that Mason was Mya, widened his eyes. "Really?" He gasped. Blaise snorted in laughter, but nodded seriously. The boy's eyes went wider and he went to tell his friend what Blaise Zambini had just told him.

Snape watched as Draco walked in with Mya. He sighed as he looked at the girl in the disguise of a boy. He had never told the Order of her, thinking that the child was just Bellatrix's. He had only ever seen her truly once, when she was a year old. The day that the Lestranges were taken to Azkaban.

_Snape stepped into the hall of the Lestrange Manor to be greeted by Rodolphus and his brother, Rabastan. "Severus, glad you could come. Everyone is in the living room, Bellatrix is just freshening up." Rodolphus smiled leading the two other men into the grand living room. Severus smiled slightly when he saw his godson in his cot. _

_After greeting Narcissa and Lucius, Severus walked over to where Draco was sat. He scooped the boy up and gave him a quick hug, ruffling his flaxen hair playfully. The little Malfoy grinned up at him and Severus chuckled. He put the boy back and suddenly realised there was a little girl sat next to him. _

_The girl had soft black curls that framed a perfect heart shaped face. A few freckles were smattered across her delicate, perfect nose and her porcelain skin looked as soft as silk. She studied him with piercing aqua eyes, intelligence obvious to all who looked upon the small child. _

"_Severus, I see you have met my daughter, Mya." Bellatrix greeted, gliding over to the crib. Mya grinned when she saw her mother and reached out for her. Bellatrix scooped the child up and hugged her, kissing Mya's nose. Severus had never seen her be so gentle or kind. _

_Severus sat at the dining table, next to little Draco and opposite Mya. He couldn't stop looking at Mya, stunned at the little girl and how gentle her mother was with her. It was out of place seeing as the meal was in honour of the fact Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers had tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity, thus ruling out one of the children who could kill their precious master. _

_Suddenly the doors burst open and the room was swarmed with Aurors. Bellatrix stood, holding her daughter close, and glared at them. "Bellatrix Lestrange, we are arresting you on account of torture." The Head Auror told her. Bellatrix regretfully handed Mya over to Narcissa, kissing her forehead. "Take good care of my girl, Cissa. Bring her to see us. Train her as her father wished." Bellatrix told her sister before being dragged away, her arms bound. _

Snape was drawn out of his thoughts and memories to see that Mya and Draco had reached Voldemort and Mya was standing obediently beside the snake like man. Draco went to stand by Blaise.

"My loyal followers, today I present to you a very special person. You all know this young person, but not all is as it seems. For you see Mason Lestrange isn't a boy. Bellatrix had a daughter. A daughter named Mya. She has been glamoured in public to protect her. Now she is to be revealed as it is her seventeenth birthday." Voldemort waved his wand and the glamour melted away revealed a beautiful young woman in Mason's place. "May I present Mya Athena Rosalie Hermione Riddle, my daughter and heir."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hope you like this story. Next Chapter: Everyone's reactions to the story and the reunion of Bellatrix and Mya.


	3. Challenge

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
